


you have a fire inside you

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, League of Assassins - Freeform, Nanda Parbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa was the one who branded her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have a fire inside you

Nyssa was the one who branded her. The Heir to the Demon stared and hoped her face remained as impassive as she wished it would. Sara Lance hissed in pain. She held stock still until the iron was pulled away from her skin, her entire body slumping against the shackles that held her arms above her head.

Minutes passed and the blonde did not move. Nyssa was starting to think she had passed out, when her head snapped up and she glared through her eyelashes at the Heir to the Demon. Her blue eyes held a fire that Nyssa had never seen before. This woman was no longer Sara Lance, the girl lost on the island. She now bore the mark of the League. She was Ta-er al Sahfer.

Donning a smirk, Nyssa walked a nonchalant circle around Sara, who was still sagging in her bindings. “Ta-er al Sahfer. You have a fire inside you. But you cannot let it burn wild. You must harness it, use it as a tool to defeat your enemies.”

The fire in Sara's eyes dimmed and she let out a shaky laugh. “Are you ever going to tell me what that means?”

That laugh struck Nyssa, and before she lost her composure, she dismissed the door guards. As soon as they left, Nyssa took Sara in her arms and lifted her weight, undoing the manacles around her wrist. She held Sara against her body, mindful of the brand on her ribs.

Nyssa pet Sara's hair and murmured, “It means Canary.”

Without the strength to laugh, Sara let out a happy hum. “I thought you were sleeping when I told you that.”

Nyssa smiled. “Your words never fall on deaf ears when you are with me.”

Leaning up, Sara pressed a chaste kiss to Nyssa's lips before the blonde slumped in her arms and passed out. Nyssa picked up her little canary and carried her to her own bed to sleep.


End file.
